


Blackout at 221B Baker st.

by Lindsay_MR



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Smut, some fluff I guess, yea there's sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsay_MR/pseuds/Lindsay_MR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock forgets to pay the electricity bill, it leads to deep conversations, revealing pasts and confessions. </p><p>WARNING! Rape is talked about, but the smut part isn't rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout at 221B Baker st.

“Sherlock!”

“Hm?“

"Did you pay the electricity bill?”

“I was unaware that it was my responsibility to take care of such bills.”

“When I left for the conference two weeks ago, I told you to pay the bills on time while I was away.”

“I’ll take care of that tomorrow.”

“Sherlock.”

“Hm?”

“Have you even noticed that they cut off our electricity?” Sherlock looks around the living room to see it dark, the only light coming from his laptop screen. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw the figure of John standing near the kitchen. John was dripping wet with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and his expression was one of anger and impatience.

“I assume you were in the middle of a shower while the lights went off?”

“Good deduction Sherlock.” His tone was cold and unsurprisingly, Sherlock was not fazed.

“There are flashlights and a lantern in the cabinet under the sink, finish your shower.” Sherlock went back to the screen. He heard John make a huff and walk over to get the lantern to go back to the bathroom. He heard the water running through the pipes. He simply sighed. 43% left of battery on his laptop. He checks his phone, dead, and nowhere to charge it. It was raining heavily for the past couple of days and he didn't want to go anywhere. He was stuck in an apartment with a mad flat mate and no electricity. Now that he thought of it, John did say some things before he left for his conference. But like always, he never listens, especially when it comes to things like paying bills and buying food. The laptop finally dies and he sets that aside. He stands up to looks out the window, while it was late at night, the clouds kept the sky bright. A car would pass every once in a while, the headlight’s lights would cross over the landscape of his face. He noticed the sudden increase in rain and it was now pouring, making pitter-patter noise on the roof. In his peripheral vision he saw light from behind him. John was changed into his pajamas and walked into the living room with the lantern which had a bright LED light causing a blue hue to cover the room. Sherlock turned to face him and gave him a weak but sincere smile. John looked calmer and seemed to give in to the situation.

“Tea?” John asked as he set the lantern on the coffee table.

“Please.” Sherlock replied. He sat down on his chair as he watched John trying to turn on the gas stove but there was only the noise of the igniter.

“The gas too.” John whined.

“No bother, I have a bottle of wine stashed in the top shelf next to the fridge.” Sherlock said. John went to go check and saw a nice bottle of wine among the laboratory equipment.

“A client gave that to me.” Sherlock stated. “Owned a small winery in Italy and gave me that as a gift.” After grabbing a couple of glasses and the corkscrew, John joined Sherlock and sat across from him in his chair.

“No calls from Lestrade?” John asked as he opened the bottle. It made a sweet ‘pop’ when John removed the cork.

“Phone’s dead.” Sherlock said. John passed him a glass of wine and served himself.

“So?” John stated.

“So?” Sherlock said. There was a long pause.

“Reminds me of my army days, late night blackouts, some liquor we managed to sneak in…” John laughed softly to himself.

“Do you miss it?” Sherlock asked.

“The army? No. It was horrible… but.”

“But.” Sherlock repeated.

“But I do miss the rush, the adrenaline...”

They stay in silence for a while.

“And you?” John asked.

“What about me?” Sherlock replied.

“I mean, before you became a consulting detective, what did you do?”

“I was studying criminology and chemistry at a university.”

“Ah… But you don’t have the degrees.” John cut in.

“Well I never finished, dropped out my final year… serve me some more wine please.” Sherlock’s glass was empty and so was John’s. John refills their cups and they continue.

“Did you enjoy uni?” John asked.

“Overall yes, though some things about being in a university are never enjoyable.”

“Why did you drop out anyway? You were so close to finishing.”

“Things became complicated, personal-wise and I could not perform to the best of my ability, my life was a wreck and school was only making it worse.”

There was a pause. “May I ask what the complication was?” John said warily.

Sherlock sighed and emptied the rest of his glass before gesturing for a refill. John gave him more wine and Sherlock settled back into his seat.

“It’s pointless, you see, to bring up that part of my life.” Sherlock said, failing to hide sadness in his voice.

“It’s not pointless, I am your friend and I am rather curious.” John said. Sherlock looked at him directly, triggered by word ‘friend’. Yes, John was his friend, his best friend actually, the only one he can trust. John’s stern gaze now softened to one of warmth and comfort, a gaze Sherlock has grown to enjoy.

“I was in a relationship once, a serious one. Starting my first year.” John’s eyes widen. Sherlock in a sentimental and serious relationship? He shifted in his seat. He was staring at Sherlock.

“Her name was Rose, studying biology with aspirations to be a neurosurgeon. We started dating, it was splendid at first. Months of an easy-going relationship.”

He pauses. “Second year we decide to move in together. I guess that’s where it started…” He gulps down some of his wine.

“She was my first girlfriend and my first love.” Sherlock said in a slow and meticulous way. He then locks his eyes on John. John’s heart rate quickened, his palms moistened. He felt jealous, of what? Oh the ever detail-hungry detective will notice the change in John’s mood. But it passes Sherlock and he doesn't decipher John’s shift in emotion. He continues with his story.

“John. I trust you very much. I trust you in that, what I say… won’t make you think less of me.” Sherlock was serious, no hint of a smile, his expression was dense and heavy on John’s chest.

John nods and says, “You can trust me, Sherlock.” Sherlock closes his eyes for a few seconds and carelessly stares behind John.

“Final term of our second year she starts manipulating me. It was small things like telling me I was the reason why she was so stressed. She started emotionally abusing me, telling me I was no good, that I was ugly and I should be thankful I was with her. Over the summer I wanted to break up with her but she only pushed me in us living together for our final year.”

He sips the rest of his wine and puts it down on the table.

“It- It only got worse final year. Friends and relatives were prohibited to visit me and I wasn't allowed to speak to anyone. She convinced me that I needed her and that without her, I would crash and burn. Though, there was one thing I did not want to give her.

I was a virgin… And for the first two years of our relationship, I did not want to have sex as a choice. But the final year she decided to start pressuring me into having sex. I refused, I was not comfortable with being with her now and I was afraid that she would hurt me or herself if I didn't do what she said.”

Sherlock lets out a quivered huff trying to release some of the emotions he has built up. John’s heart starts to swell in sympathy and right now, all he wants to do is hold Sherlock in his arms.

“I- I um. I didn't know it at the time but it was a late night, after finals and she just returned from a party, she began an argument with me, started calling me names and telling me I was a fag for not wanting to have sex with her. She got a kitchen knife…. Forcing me to our bedroom… That’s when she raped me.” He lets out a heavy sigh and continues.

“I didn't realize I was raped until I started getting sick, every time she was around me, I would feel nauseous and disgusted.”

“Because she raped you.” John said.

“That, and because every time I looked at her, it reminded me of that night, and that when she raped me, I was… aroused and I experienced orgasm. I never felt so disgusted with myself.” Tears fell from his cheeks but he remained so calm.

“I don’t hold that disgust now but when I did, it consumed me all winter. That’s when I started eating less and sleeping very late, hardly at all. Over the winter break, I broke up with her. She threatened to kill herself. I knew this was going to happen so I called the police beforehand. They detained her and made her go to therapy. The police told me she was going to transfer. I was so relieved.”

“But she never transferred. I found out when I was in class, I turned to see who sat across from me… and there she was.”

"I told the police of the uni but they said there is no evidence of her abusing me. I couldn't go to classes without seeing her, without her breaking into my room and leaving letters. It got bad to the point I left school.”

“Mycroft picked me up months after I left the university. I was in the streets, drugged out on anything I could get my hands on. It took months of therapy to become stable again. I never heard from her again and so I began my job as a consulting detective, couldn't qualify for an actual detective.”

John was in tears now.

“Sherlock, I-I.”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what.” John whispered.

“Don’t apologize. I don’t need your apologizes for what happened to me.”

“I didn't want to apologize. I wanted to say that I would never hurt you. You trusted her at one point and she betrayed that trust. I would never hurt you like she did. I will make sure she will never hurt you again." John’s eyes met Sherlock’s worried eyes and John stands.

“John…” Sherlock says, confused by his flat mate’s actions as John walks over to Sherlock. John leans down and holds Sherlock close. His arms wrap around Sherlock’s body and Sherlock can feel the deep inhales and exhales of his flat mate.

“Sherlock, you mean so much to me, I don’t want that to happen ever again to you.” John said, muffled by Sherlock’s shoulder.”

“John, I know you won’t, you’re the first person I have trusted since.” Sherlock’s tears run faster and he squeezes his eyes shut.

“Is that why you always say sentiment is a disadvantage?” John whispers.

“It is. You fall for someone and you are vulnerable and exposed. I fell in love and look what happened to me. It is a disadvantage.” Sherlock said, embracing John even more.

“Not every relationship is going to be like that.” John replies.

“One can wish.”

“It’s not. Sherlock… I… I wanted to tell you this but never had the nerve to.” He lifts his head to look at Sherlock’s face.

“I love you, more than one should love someone. I love you and I want to protect you and make you happy.”

John digs his head into Sherlock’s shoulder again, hiding the tears and redness on his face.

“You already protect me. And John, you make me very happy… In a way I have never felt happy before.”

Sherlock strokes John’s soft hair and says as close to his ear as possible.

“I love you.”

“Hm?” John replies, unable to process what he has heard.

“I love you Doctor John Watson.” John looks up to see Sherlock’s expression is genuine.

“I- I.” John stutters, speechless.

“Just kiss me you fool.” Sherlock says and their lips crash against each other. Their hearts race and emotion overwhelms both of them. Their messy kisses run from their lips to their jaws, their necks and cheeks. Sherlock’s lips are as soft and smooth as he imagined. His skin bruises so easily, there are marks already where John has kissed him.

“I never thought you would say those words.” John said. He hears Sherlock already panting and it makes him aroused. He kisses the tears that wet Sherlock’s face and caresses him slowly and lovingly.

“I never thought so too.” Sherlock says as he meets John’s mouth again and inserts his tongue. It didn't take long for Sherlock to deduce that he was in love with John. He hesitated because he didn't know if John loved him. But here they are, lips locked and hands clenching each other for dear life. A warmth encloses them both, it was a mixture of relief and absolute love. John’s hands roamed over Sherlock’s back and arms before finding Sherlock’s hands and entwining them with his own. Sherlock could feel those rough but gentle hands he knows so well. He always looked at John’s hands with admiration. They can hold a gun in place while he fires a target on point and they can steadily perform delicate surgery. What those hands are doing now are comforting Sherlock in a way he never felt before. Their warmth melts into Sherlock’s hands and through his body.

“Touch me… please.” Sherlock says. John leans back to see Sherlock in his current state. Sherlock’s erection was noticeable under those tight trousers and he looked irresistible. As much as John wants to touch him there now, he has been waiting for this and he wants it to be perfect, for Sherlock especially. Now that Sherlock has revealed something so personal and close, John wants him to know that he loves him impeccably.

“Soon, my love,” John presses close to Sherlock and whispers those words to his ear before nibbling on his earlobes.

“Ahhh-hhhaaa!” Sherlock cried out. And for the first time, John saw color on those beautiful cheeks.

“Lay down on the floor for me darling.” John says to Sherlock as he brushes his thumb over the knuckles of his consulting detective. They never separate as Sherlock slides from the couch to the floor. John gets on his knees on top of Sherlock devours him, consumes him. John always wanted to do this, to taste every part of Sherlock’s ridiculously smooth skin and to let Sherlock know that he loves him more than life itself. They both struggle not rush things, it is a tango of desperation and tease. John’s mouth leaves a trail of red bruises on Sherlock’s neck and he begins to undo the buttons on Sherlock’s shirt. But by the third button, he has grown impatient and wants to feel that chest. With no struggle he rips open Sherlock’s shirt and buttons fly everywhere. Without hesitation, John goes for Sherlock’s left nipple. He licks the little pink stub and sucks on it, leaving Sherlock in incoherent sighs and gasps. He moves to the next one and gives it the same special treatment. While worshipping Sherlock’s chest, John removes his plain white t-shirt and tosses it aside. John never thought Sherlock’s chest would be this perfect, this beautiful and yet here he is, feeling the firm chest and torso that so few had the chance to feel. His mind flashes back to what Sherlock said a moment before all this happened. John is the first person Sherlock invited willingly to be with him… like this. John bites down gently on his nipple and Sherlock yelps.

“Did I hurt you?” John asked immediately.

“No… Do it again please,” Sherlock pleads.

John grins as he goes back to the left nipple and bites it, pulling it gently with his teeth. Oh Sherlock looked so graceful, even undone like this. John unbuckles Sherlock’s belt slowly while kissing his stomach. He pulls down the trousers all the way and all is left are those black pants on a very aroused detective. The LED light on Sherlock’s skin makes him appear almost angelic and alien-like. The pale skin is now hot and beads of sweat are racing down Sherlock’s body.

“You are so fucking beautiful.” John praises as he cups Sherlock’s jaw and they lean in for a kiss. This time, it is slow and passionate. He runs his thumb over those pink lips before scooting down between Sherlock’s legs.

“John, John, you don’t have to do this.” Sherlock looks at him with intensified eyes.

“But I want to Sherlock. God, how I want to do this.” John says at the same time he places his hand over Sherlock’s covered erection.

Sherlock gasps and watches vigilantly. John pulls down the pants, his hands running down Sherlock’s legs at the same time. This leaves goose bumps trailing down his legs. John throws the pants with the rest of the clothes, and stares at Sherlock’s erection He licks his lips involuntarily and begins kissing Sherlock’s inner thighs. As his tongue glides over Sherlock’s inner thigh, Sherlock is in pain, pleasurable and aching pain of wanting to be touched. John’s tongue gets so close Sherlock cries out a whine. John himself can’t take it and puts Sherlock’s head into his mouth.

“Oh my God. Oh my God.” Sherlock repeats as John does things to his erect member he never dreamed could be done. John was sucking on Sherlock with such hunger, Sherlock wanted him to stop before this ended too soon. He felt his skin prickle and heat up at the same time. So much sensation to feel at once. He held his breath, struggling to contain himself.

“Stop…. I’m going to-to-to ahhhhh!” Sherlock cums all over John’s chin, John could only smile at him and clean his chin before kissing Sherlock’s stomach.

“It’s okay my darling, I will make you come twice tonight.” John whispers.

"I don’t think I’ll be able… to.” Sherlock says between heavy pants.

“You’re quite able Sherlock. Just look.” John lifts up to show Sherlock he was already becoming erect again. John goes up to kiss Sherlock and that’s when Sherlock notices that John already pulled down his own trousers and pants. When he felt John’s bare erection on his own, he moaned deeply.

“I want to fuck you Sherlock.” John says as their lips circle each other, not actually kissing.

“Please.” Is all Sherlock can say right now. Sherlock is now moving his hips up to meet John’s erection. John hisses and goes down between Sherlock’s legs. He gets the pillow from Sherlock’s chair and places it under Sherlock. John starts by licking three fingers, wetting them generously before circling around Sherlock’s entrance.

“Has anyone ever…?” John says while looking at a flushed and breathless Sherlock.

“No.” Sherlock mouths.

“Good. I want to be your first. And I want to fuck you until you can’t see straight.” John says, concentrated on pleasuring Sherlock and Sherlock’s only reaction is a moan.

“I want to show you… no, make you feel how much I love you.” John said as he inserts the first finger. Sherlock’s hands looks for something to hold on to and John see this, he brings his unoccupied hand up and Sherlock grabs it with both hands. With his middle finger, John massages and relaxes Sherlock’s entrance. Soon, Sherlock is calmer; John inserts his index finger along with his middle. He waits again for Sherlock to adjust and puts in the third finger. Sherlock has been holding tightly to John’s hand and his erratic breathing pattern shows he is enjoying it. John begins feeling for his prostate and it isn't hard to find when Sherlock tenses and yells.

“Please John, I can’t take it anymore, I want you inside me.” Sherlock says and John looks up to see those needy eyes.

His skin had a sheen to it and he never looked so wild and human as he did now. John generously soaked his fingers and lubricated Sherlock once more before doing the same preparations to his length. John crawled up and met Sherlock face-to-face. John slides back Sherlock’s damp unruly hair away from his face to kiss his forehead, his prick circles around his entrance and then sticks it in slowly. They both feel slight discomfort as Sherlock is very tight and John wants to make sure he doesn't hurt him. Sherlock’s eyes boar into John’s, in a way that John has never seen before and it arouses him even more.

“Are you okay?” John says near his ear.

Sherlock clenches his jaw and replies, “yeah.”

“Good, I am going to start moving more.” John whispers. Sherlock nods and lifts his head up to kiss John passionately.

“I love you.” Sherlock whispers. His hands travel to the lower part of John’s back and settle there just as John starts to move. Sherlock immediately throws his head back but swings it back close to John’s head. One of John’s hands grabs the back of Sherlock’s waist and he creates and slow and pleasurable rhythm. He thrusts in, trying not hurt Sherlock but also trying to hit his prostate each time. This slow rhythm sends Sherlock in a haze of euphoria he lets John know by moaning. It was heavenly music to John’s ears but he wants Sherlock to feel more. John sits up and says softly to his partner,

“On your hands and knees.” Sherlock obeys and turns around and is the position. John scoots in close behind him. He leans over and kisses Sherlock’s back. He travels down to Sherlock’s stretched hole. He licks the entrance and wets it more.

“Ahhhh.” Sherlock responds to John’s tongue. John enters Sherlock cautiously. He stills there. He reaches over and grabs Sherlock’s shoulders and makes Sherlock sit up on John’s strong thighs. John begins moving in and out but this time with more force. Sherlock moans loudly and grabs John’s hair from behind him. John is kissing his neck and saying dirty naughty things close to his ear. John’s hands roam all over Sherlock’s torso. He starts by teasing Sherlock’s nipples and pulling them the way he did with his mouth. Soon, Sherlock was rocking on John’s lap and drool was running down his chin but he didn't care. John was so close. Sherlock was so tight and hot, he would not be able to last long. His hands glide down Sherlock’s stomach. One hand grabbing firmly on Sherlock’s hip, and the other pleasuring his prick, it sent Sherlock into a new wave of heat. John began fucking him faster and harder. Sherlock felt pain but it drowning in a sea of pleasure. He was close, oh god he was close. Sherlock fell on his hands and knees again and John only adjusted to this new position and began fucking him ruthlessly.

“John, yes, yes, yes, yes John, I am going to come!” Sherlock yelled.

“Come, Sherlock, come for me.” John said in a low and deep tone. Sherlock could not hold on anymore and he released himself. His vision was lost and his sensations ignited like inferno. He yelled and clenched around John. John was on the very edge and when he felt Sherlock come, he too could not hold on a second longer. He released himself inside of Sherlock which lengthened Sherlock’s orgasm. John’s whole body trembled and he was breathless when he came back to reality. Sherlock collapsed on the floor and John went to lie down next to him. They stayed there for a while and then Sherlock went to scoot into John’s embrace. He buried his face into John’s chest to smell the sweet scent of sweat, sex and John’s natural intoxicating aroma. John enclosed his Sherlock with his arms and kissed his hair before closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of Sherlock loving him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I am fairly new to writing fanfics, but I hope I can continue. In order to do so, I want to improve. If you have any suggestions/critiques, please, let me know! :) You opinion and comments are appreciated.


End file.
